


Baby It's Cold Outside, But I'll Keep You Warm

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Cuddling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, M/M, Phanfiction, Top Phil, Winter, unprotected sex, walks in the winter snow cause that's totally super romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Dan’s first time and he’s nervous, but Phil comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside, But I'll Keep You Warm

It was an early December evening and a light snowfall had fallen, leaving a dusting of white all around, enchanting the city with the way it glittered and swirled in the wind. It was cold outside, but it was nothing a nice thick jumper, a warm coat and a scarf couldn’t fix.

And that’s exactly what Dan and Phil had done. The couple had bundled up before leaving their flat to go ice skating. Phil absolutely loved going ice skating, and knew that even though Dan wasn’t as experienced, he would still have a lot of fun.

Dan clasped Phil’s gloved hand tightly as they walked down the snowy streets of London. The city was just so beautiful during this time of year. There was just something about the glow of the fairy lights that lined buildings, shops of windows, and the trees and bushes. They just had a way of warming up the chilled city. Not to mention the scents of cinnamon and peppermint that filled the air, tantalizing the senses and inviting you to the spot where it was coming from.

Dan sighed, watching as his breath escaped him and drifted out into the cold. He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, and smiled contently. The holiday’s were such a great time of year, and who else better to spend it with, than the love of his life.

“Don’t you just love the holidays?” Dan asked dreamily. 

Phil smiled. “Yea I do. I love spending them with my little polar bear even  more.”

Dan giggled to himself, as he felt himself blush. “Polar bear?”

“Yeah, you know, since it’s winter and there’s snow and stuff.” Phil said.

Dan took his head off of Phil’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. “I love it.”

“I was hoping you would.” Phil said, giving Dan’s hand a squeeze. “Are you excited to go ice skating?”

“Extremely, but I’m afraid I’m going to fall.”

“You will.” Phil said poking his tongue out. “But I’ll be there to help you up.  _I promise_.”

Dan smiled to himself, and looked at the ground shyly. “Thanks.”

The two strolled through the city, just taking in all of the beautiful and festive sights around them. They were literally walking in a winter wonderland, and both were absolutely loving it. Before either knew it, they’d finally reached the sparsely packed rink.

Phil led Dan, as they went to go rent their skates. The guy behind the counter gave them a couple tips, before leaving them to lace up their skates. The two then wobbled over to the entrance of the rink, and Phil stepped on first and turned to help Dan. He slipped slightly, but Phil’s firm grip on his arm kept him from falling.

“Steady?” Phil asked.

“I think so.” Dan said, as a faint blush crept across his cheeks.

Phil let go of Dan’s arm and moved to give him some space. Dan tried to push forward, but his foot slipped from under him and he ended up on his bum.

“Ow!” Dan exclaimed.

“Up you go.” Phil said extending his hands, to help him up. “Relax, I’ve got you.” Phil said, tightening his grip on Dan’s hands.

Dan took a deep breath and moved his feet awkwardly, inching forward slowly. Phil steadily let go of Dan’s hands, as he inched closer and closer to him, but keeping them out just incase. They moved a couple of feet along the ice, until Dan’s balance started to waiver and he grabbed a hold of Phil’s hand in a bit of panic.

He looked at Phil apologetically. “Sorry.” Dan said with a small smile.

Phil giggled and smiled. “It’s okay, you’ve got it. Just keep steady.” Phil kept skating backwards, not quite pulling Dan, but keeping him steady, as he worked towards him. “See you have it!” Phil chimed.

And he was right. 

After that, Dan was having so much fun, that he hadn’t even realized he’d successfully made one lap around the rink. Before he knew it he was doing laps on his own, and was already halfway through his fourth one without Phil’s help.

“This is so much fun.” Dan said, as he tried to do a spin.

“I know!” Phil said getting ready to catch Dan if he lost his balance, but let his guard down when he didn’t and skated back next to him. “You’re a natural.”

“I know.” Dan said smugly. He looped his arm in Phil’s. “So can you cool spins, jumps and stuff like that?” He asked.

“I’m not a figure skater Dan.”

“But can you?”

“I can sort of do a spin, but nothing fancy.”

“Show me.”

“Okay, but you’re coming with me.” Phil said taking Dan’s hands. He skated them out into the middle and looked at Dan who was beaming with joy. He started to spin with Dan, and just for a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world, as the colors and lights blurred into one around them and the only thing that he was focused on was Dan’s beautiful face. He stopped spinning, and kept holding Dan’s hand as they skated back over to the side, where he kissed him softly.

Dan blushed and hugged Phil. He was still so warm, even though it was freezing. “This has been great.” He said softly.

“Yeah, and would you look at that. We’ve already been out here for almost three hours. We should probably start heading back."Phil said as Dan pulled away.

"Yeah, but let’s do one more lap before we go.” Dan said extending his hand.

“Alright.” Phil said as he took a hold of his hand.

That last lap was the slowest lap of the night. Neither of them wanted it to end. Although it was numbingly cold, there was just something about the flurries that were starting to fall, and the cheer that was all around that made them want to stay out. And the way the way they got to experience this wonderland with one another.

It was almost too magical to give up.

The two eventually got off the ice, returned their skates, and started their journey back home, but not before stopping at Starbucks to get a little something to keep them warm as they walked.

By the time the couple had gotten back to their flat, both of them were freezing. Phil’s cheeks were a light pink and Dan was shivering. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s way too cold out there.” Phil said.

Dan nodded as he was way too cold to speak.

“Here let me warm you up.” Phil said embracing Dan. Dan nuzzled into Phil, savoring his body heat, as he desperately tried to warm up. 

“Come on, let’s get out of these wet clothes and into some warm dry ones.” Phil said, already taking the lead. Dan was just like a little lost puppy sometimes.

And two hot showers, a clothing change, and a mug of hot chocolate later the two of them were cuddled up on Phil’s bed watching  _The Polar Express_. Dan was resting against Phil’s chest, and Phil had lazily draped his arm across Dan’s tummy.

Phil had been subconsciously tracing circles on Dan’s stomach throughout the film, until it was over. When it ended Dan turned to ask him a question.

“Phil, what do you want for Christmas?” Dan asked.

Phil kissed the top of Dan’s head as he thought. “I don’t really know. I mean I could list somethings, but like nothing I really  _really_  want.” He finally concluded.

“There has to be something…anything?” Dan pressed, as he sat up.

“Then I want a lot of sweets, but I’m pretty sure that if I have anymore sugar in my life I will have so many cavities. Especially with someone as sweet as my polar bear around.”

Dan giggled. “Thank you snowflake.” Dan said, as he moved so that he was sitting on top of Phil.

“What about you Dan? What do  _you_  want for Christmas?” Phil asked, cocking his head to the side.

“What do  _I_  want?” Dan started. “Well, I want to be with you.” Dan said pecking Phil’s nose.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re already with me." 

"No, I mean  _entirely_  with you.” Dan said as he laced his fingers with Phil’s.

“What?”

“Listen Phil, we’ve been dating for almost four years now, and I think I’m finally ready.” Dan said as he pressed his lips to Phil’s. “To you know, have sex with you.” He clarified.

Phil smiled. “Are you sure about this Bear?” Phil asked, as he lifted their entwined hands. “This is all kind of sudden and I don’t want you rushing into anything you’re not one hundred percent about.”

“Positive. And I mean tonight.”

“Like right now tonight?”

Dan kissed Phil slowly and passionately, allowing his lips to gently caress his, with just the right amount of firmness and shyness. “Yes.” Dan practically whispered. “I just feel like doing it now, would be the perfect end to such an amazingly perfect night.”

Phil sighed and smiled lightly at him. He kissed the back of Dan’s hand “Alright. If you want to—”

“I do.”

“Okay. I need to grab something. I’ll be right back.”

“Get what?”

“Lubricant, for one.”

“Okay.”

He smiled at Dan and pulled him into a kiss, long and passionate. He pulled away and nodded.

Although Dan was a bit nervous, he was really excited. He felt like he was finally going to show Phil just  how much he loved him and how much he means to him.

A few minutes later Phil, Phil returned with the lube.

“If you haven’t had sex in four years, why do you have that?” Dan questioned, as he walked over to Phil.

Phil laughed at the question. “Well when your mum is convinced that you’re having sex with your boyfriend, regardless of the many times you’ve told her you’re not, she takes matters into her own hands.  _Frequently_.”

“Your mum is the greatest.“ Dan said, desperately trying not to burst out laughing. 

Phil placed a bottle of lubricant on his dresser and walked towards Dan. He pressed his lips to Dab’s as they locked fingers. Dan smiled beneath the kiss, feeling so many different things—butterflies in his stomach, anticipation, love, fear, blissfulness…the list could go on forever.

Phil’s hand ran under Dan’s shirt and over his chest making him gasp. He rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, causing Dan to groan, as his fingers found Phil’s hair and tugged gently. Phil attached his lips to Dan’s neck making him whimper. Everything was so gentle and amazing.

Phil brought his hands back down to remove Dan’s shirt, his lips disconnecting from his neck for only seconds when he pulled the fabric over his head. Phil started up his kisses again all along his collarbones, while Dan was lost in the sensation.

Dan closed his eyes as he parted his lips. He felt Phil’s hands undoing the string on his sweatpants. Dan’s fingers started to tremble as they found his belt. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening right now. Dan dropped Phil’s belt to the floor, pulled his jeans down with his boxers so that he was only in his shirt.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked pulling away.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little nervous” Dan replied.

“Your heart is pounding,” he smiled, resting his hand on his chest. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes. I’m positive, just a little scared.”

"From this point on, tonight is all about you. We do whatever you want, however fast you want, and whatever makes you comfortable. If you want to stop, you say so and we’ll stop and cuddle instead. Promise?”

“I promise,” Dan smiled pressing his forehead to Phil’s, kissing him. 

Dan felt him moan under the kiss, sending vibrations down his throat. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, as he felt Phil working on his sweatpants again.

Dan pulled away from him to step out of them while Phil used the time to pull his own shirt off until both of them were standing naked, facing each other.

Phil scanned over Dan’s body. “You’re so beautiful. I want to kiss every single inch of you.” He murmured in his ear.

Dan let out an involuntarily moan and pulled Phil with him towards the bed. He laid on his back resting his arms above his head, as Phil made a trail of kisses down from Dan’s lips, over his neck and chest, and down his stomach, and hip bones.

“I love you, Dan. I love you so much,” he whispered between kisses.

“Mmm love you too.” Dan panted, curling his toes.

Phil grabbed the bottle of lube off his dresser and coated his fingers really well, pushing one of them in to stretch Dan. He gasped, then relaxed into his touch. His finger moved around, pushing in and out all the way to his knuckle. He added another finger giving Dan time to adjust before he started moving them around again. Dan moved his hips with him letting out little moans as he worked him.

“Is this alright?” Phil asked, noticing how tense he was.

“Y-yeah,” Dan breathed.

“Just making sure darling,” he replied sliding a third finger in causing Dan to squeak before moaning.

Dan bit his lip and rocked back and forth as Phil’s fingers moved in, out, and around to stretch him, so that he wouldn’t hurt him. As Phil hit Dan’s prostate, he screamed out his name, silently begging for more. After a few more thrusts, Phil removed all his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube again applying some to his hard cock. Dan lifted his head, watching in anticipation.

Phil looked up and smiled when he noticed him watching. He wiped his hand on the duvet and leaned over Dan, grabbing his wrists in both of his hands and kissed him. 

“Ready babe?” Phil asked softly.

Dan took in a deep breath and nodded. “Yep. I’m just scared it’s going to hurt.”

“It will.” Phil said, causing all of the color to drain from Dan’s face. “But I’m going to try my hardest to make it as painless as possible.” He clarified, as Dan relaxed. 

“I trust you.” Dan said.

“But, if it hurts please just say something, alright?” Phil pleaded, locking his eyes with Dan. He really didn’t want to hurt him.

When Dan nodded, Phil lined himself up and slowly started to pushing himself in, causing Dan to gasp. He waited for Dan to adjust, before going in a bit more.

Dan scrunched up in pain, as he searched for Phil’s hand to grasp. He knew it was going to hurt, but not quite like this, and now he wasn’t so sure if this was a good idea anymore.

“Think of earlier.“ Phil said trying to distract Dan. "When were out on the ice, and you fell and lost your balance.” He started. “It’s hard at first, but then it get’s easier.” He whispered in Dan's ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. He tightened his grip with Dan, to reassure him. "Just say the words, and we can stop if you want.” Phil mumbled, as he leant down to lock their lips together

“N-no. It’s fine.” Dan breathed against Phil’s lips. The two stayed like that for a minute or two, until Dan let go of Phil’s hand once he’d gotten used to the feeling, and it didn’t hurt as much. “You can move.”

Phil bit his lip, unsure if Dan is really okay already, but when he felt him push up against him he slowly pulled out again and thrusted back in a little bit rougher, but was still gentle with it.

A squeak left Dan’s lips and he flung his arms around Phil, digging his nails into his back. It was a far from pleasant sensation for Phil, but Dan was probably experiencing an even less pleasant sensation right now. Phil knew Dan’s nails hurt, but could care less, as long it was making him feel better.

It took a few slow thrusts from Phil and several whimpers from Dan until they were both enjoying themselves. As Phil noticed that Dan was easing into it, and was ready for a little more, he picked up his pace a bit, still a bit slow for his liking, but what he was comfortable didn’t matter, what Dan was did. He also thrusted a bit harder, changing his angle every once in a while to hit Dan’s prostate.

“Is this alright?” He breathed, leaning down to suck on Dan’s neck, while he started pumping him in time with his thrusts, running his thumb over Dan’s slit every so often.

“Uh-huh- Ph-il…” Dan choked out, tightening his grip around him after an accidental hard thrust into him. Phil felt him clench around him when he finally brushed over his prostate. 

“F-fuck.” Dan cried out, with a look of pure bliss on his face.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay? Is this okay? I’m not hurting you right?.” Phil asked with worry. He was really hoping that he hadn’t hurt him, because he did not mean to do that.

“S'okay.” Dan choked out. “Do that again.” Dan moaned.

_“He’s going to be so sore tomorrow.” Phil thought._

Phil did as Dan requested, and started thrusting into that one spot with the same intensity as the other one. With Dan clenching and unclenching around him and didn’t take too long before Phil came hard inside him.

“Uhhmmph..Dan.” He groaned, letting his head fall down onto Dan’s shoulder as he rode his orgasm out, sinking his teeth slightly into the soft skin covering Dan’s collar bone to keep his moans somewhat composed. 

And apparently a few more strokes from Phil are everything it takes for Dan to come as well and he pretty much explodes over both of their chests, crying out Phil’s name.

“Wow.” He pants, pulling out of Dan before he collapsed next to him on the bed. “How was that sweet? Are you okay?” Phil asked.

Dan sighed contentedly. “It was-.” Dan started. “Everything I could’ve wanted my first time to be."He finished, as he pushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes to grin at Phil before he shuffled over to rests his head on Phil’s chest, snuggling up to him.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling his warm and soft body as close to him as possible.

"I love you Dan, but you’re going to hate me in the morning.” He said softly.

“I love you too Phil, but I really don’t care, it was worth it." Dan chuckled as he interlocked his finger’s with Phil’s.

"Yeah, but now you need to find a new Christmas wish.”

“Oh yeah.” Dan said pondering over it.

The two laid in a comfortable silence for a couple moments, before Dan broke it.

“Phil, I think I found my new Christmas wish.”

“What is it?”

“I want to spend it with you, just like today. Wrapped up in your arms, after a long fun evening. Maybe after a dinner, or a movie, or sex whatever. I don’t care what happens. I just want to be in your arms at the end of the day, because you keep me safe and warm no matter how cold it is.”

Phil smiled and kissed his temple. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I think this fic needs a longer title, am I rite ladies?
> 
> New A/N: This fic was originally written and posted in December of 2013. This was a favorite it's really warm and wintery and I love it.
> 
> Original A/N: Did someone say CHRISTMAS/WINTER FIC!?! I saving the real gifts for closer to Christmas. I’m planning 2 very special fics. 1- that is most likely going to be smut. The other which will be for my 1 year anniversary of fic writing


End file.
